mai otome my own version
by shar101191
Summary: This is actually my own version of mai otome. The main character here is Yuki. Yuki takes on a long adventure to become an Otome.
1. Chapter 1

Mai-Otome (My own version)

Author's notes: Okay as you can see, I'm a beginner. This is my first piece ever published online. I'm so glad that I'm able to come up with this story. I hope you like it. And sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling. I would appreciate it if you would leave any comments right after reading my work. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Mai Otome characters. They belong to Sunrise. However, I own some of the characters and the main character of the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dawning of a New World

It was a very beautiful morning in a little village called Kayto. Kayto is a part of the empire of Fuuka. Kayto is surrounded with farms, trees and a lot of plants. Beside the village is a waterfall flowing down from the mountains. East of the village is a wide meadow. This is where you can find a lot of creatures. There are also a quite few villagers living in Kayto. The residents here are kind, gentle, compassionate, generous and hardworking.

Just around the corner, a little house is located near the meadow. Beside the house is a huge cherry blossoms tree and a farm is situated behind it. Inside the house, a little voice called out…

"Ohayou! Oka-san and Oto-san!…what's for breakfast?"

"Oh! Thank goodness you're awake, Yuki-chan. Your father is not here right now, He's in the neighborhood helping them with some chores. You must eat now 'cause I have a favor to ask of you later." the mother said so calmly.

"Aaahhh…is that so…eehhh….the food looks delicious mother.." Yuki said while staring at the food prepared by her mother.

"Well, stop staring at it, go take a bite." the mother told the little girl as she was busy packing something.

The little girl glanced at her mother, then sat down and started eating.

"Itadakimasu!" she said so lively.

After eating breakfast. The little girl stood up and a big smile formed on her face.

"I'm so full!…Oka-san, what about the favor you asked me a while ago, what is it mother?"

"Oh yes, that. I want you to deliver this basket full of fresh vegetables to Mr. Nakamura. He's expecting this to be delivered to his shop today. His shop is located near the central park of Fuuka Empire. You know where it is, right? So, can I count on you, Yuki-chan?" the mother told her daughter.

"Mochiron! I'll deliver this right away mother. So, I'll go now, Ittekimasu!"

Yuki stepped outside the door carrying with her the basket and happily waved her mother goodbye.

"Yuki-chan! Be careful, okay? Be sure to go straight home right after delivering it." The mother raised her voice for her daughter to hear.

The little girl started strolling merrily while singing. She passed by the neighborhood and crossed a bridge leading to the empire. On her way to the city, she happened to pass by with some strangers. Every person she came across by, every single one of them, just can't avoid to stop and stare at the little girl.

Actually, Yuki is a very cute little girl. She has a short, straight, shiny red hair. Her eyes is as deep as the ocean. And her smile is as beautiful as the moonlight. She's wearing a little white dress that matches her silver eyes perfectly. No by-passer can ever resist to stop and glance at the red-headed girl as if their eyes are pierced at her. But the little Yuki just ignored all of them.

And so, few minutes pass by and without even noticing it, Yuki is just a few steps away from the empire of Fuuka.

She increased the speed of her walking and began running. Then, she stopped…she was astonished as she looked at the wonderful Fuuka Empire. She was very delighted at what she saw.

"Sugoi!!!Eheee…I wonder where I could find the shop of Nakamura-san…with these great changes, for sure it will be difficult to find his shop…ughhh..no way! Mother will be mad at me if I'm not able to deliver this…gotta hurry!"

In fact, the Empire of Fuuka is huge. Tall and enormous buildings are found everywhere. There are a lot of stores and shops on the sides of the street. There are also a lot of people all over the place. And you can see a great big castle situated at the center of the empire. And on the opposite side of the castle, there is a very wonderful and really big school. That school was said to be a school of an Otome.

The red-headed girl began to search for the shop of Mr. Nakamura. So, she roamed around and looked for directions.

Yuki was very amazed of the great changes of the empire and thought how it progressed that quick. She was very busy looking at the huge buildings, her eyes wandering around at every side of the street. While she was busy looking around, she was oblivious that she had crossed the street, then, she heard a loud sound that seems to be coming towards her and when she turned her head to the direction where the loud sound was coming from, she saw a big truck heading her way. She was so scared and tried to move her self away from the scene but her legs won't move. Terrified of what's going to happen, Yuki just closed her eyes slowly…as the big truck is coming nearer and nearer…

All of a sudden, a couple of arms grabbed her away from the street. Yuki felt the warmth of the person hugging her tightly. She could feel the cold breeze and she knew she was safe.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a very beautiful lady carrying her. They were flying. She gazed at the woman and admired her so much. She thought that she was so cool, elegant and beautiful. The woman noticed the red-headed girl completely staring at her, so she smiled at her. Yuki blushed and a smile followed.

The two landed on a safe place. The woman put down the little Yuki and said…

"Next time, be careful, alright? Hehe…you're such a cute little girl."

Yuki was completely speechless. In her head, "Oh no! she said I'm cute! What am I going say?! How am I suppose to respond to that statement?! Nooooooo….!"

Yuki started opening her mouth and said, "…eeehhh…thank you for saving me."

"I'm just doing my job as an Otome. So, you little girl, when you grow up be an Otome. …so, I'll go now, bye!" Then, the woman flew away.

The confused Yuki wondered, "An Otome? What is an Otome? I've heard this word before but I don't know what it is. Well, that doesn't matter…but when I grow up, I want to be just like her. Someday….I will be like her." Yuki whispered to herself.

After the incident, she remembered about Mr. Nakamura. She noticed that she was just near to the central park and so she looked for some shops around. So, she ran as fast as she can and searched for his shop. Yuki saw an old small shop and went inside and recognized that it was the shop of Mr. Nakamura. She found the old man sitting on an old chair near the counter.

"Konichiwa, Mr. Nakamura! It's me Yuki. I have a delivery for you. It's from my mother. Here it is…" the red-headed girl handed the basket to the old man.

Mr. Nakamura is an old friend of Yuki's mother. He's quiet old. He has a long white beard and is always wearing a black leather jacket, a cap and a pair of old boots.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Yuki-chan. How are you doing Yuki-chan? It's been a long time since I last saw you. I can see that you've grown quiet a lot. Geez…thanks for these anyway."

Yuki smiled and blushed.

"I'm doing fine. You're welcome Nakamura-san."

"Come and visit me here anytime you want and give my regards to your mother." the old man said.

"Sure thing Nakamura-san. Take care of yourself, okay. Bye! See yah!"

The red-headed girl bid the old man goodbye and walked towards the door. It was almost dark outside and so Yuki hurried home. On her way, she managed to pick some flowers for her parents. She crossed the bridge and up to the hill and when she sneaked behind the trees to get a view of her village, she was shocked and couldn't believe what she just saw, leaving her breathless and as her heart started to pound so fast.

The big smile on the face of the cheerful Yuki vanished…..

* * *

Author's Notes: I've made a few changes on this chapter, just deleting some of the "not so good" ! I promise I'll do my best on the next succeeding chapters, it's still a long way to go…and since this is my first ever very long story and first ever story published online, I promise I'll finish this.

And don't ever forget to drop a comment, okay?

Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This is it…The next chapter. I finished this right away 'cause my exams are coming and I've got to study hard.

I'm sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling

Anyways, I hope you like it.

And again, please, please, please don't you ever forget to leave a comment or review on this one too.

Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening From a Deep Slumber

Yes, Everything was perfect until this very day…

A group of unknown people attacked the village. They killed every person they see leaving not a single one alive. They stole all the precious properties of the people and set the village on fire.

"What's happening?!" Yuki has no idea on what's going on.

Yuki was just standing there right at the same spot when she arrived, staring blankly into space. She saw with her own eyes her homeland, her village. It was raging on fire. People were running, screaming for help. Everybody were like drowning from this vast sea of fire.

"Someone, help me!"

"Mother, where are you? Don't leave me…"

"HEEELLLPP! Someone, Anyone!"

These are all Yuki could ever hear. In her mind, "Nooo, please stop! Why are you doing this?! Nooo…Tell me this isn't true…"

Yuki ran towards the village and looked for her parents.

"I hope nothing happened to them…" Yuki whispered to herself.

She went to her house and when she opened the door she saw her mother being stabbed by a man.

"What's going on?! Please stooop! Nooo, don't! What are you doing?!...This can't be..."

Yuki yelled at the top of her voice, hoping that her mother is still alive.

And when she looked at near the window, she saw her father dead, hanging with a rope tied at his neck.

Blood…she saw blood everywhere. She couldn't think of a way to save her parents.

"Mother…Father….."

Tears fell down from Yuki's eyes as she mentioned her parents.

The man looked at the red-headed girl with such fiendish eyes. Then, the man slowly approached Yuki.

Anger, hatred and revenge filled up Yuki's heart. Her eyes gradually turned from glaring silver to bloody red. She couldn't understand what she's feeling at that moment. She locked up her mind ad her heart from the outside and only focused on taking revenge on that man and the other unknown people that attacked the village.

"You'll all pay! I will never forgive you! Never!!!"

The man was about to kill the red-headed girl when a bright light suddenly appeared and shined from Yuki and the next thing she knew the man was already dead. Then, she heard a group of footsteps were coming nearer and nearer. These footsteps are of those of the enemy. They saw the redheaded girl with red bloody eyes in front of the man, who was their companion, already lying down the ground. The men were very angry and attacked Yuki. But…. all of a sudden they froze when Yuki looked at them with those bloody eyes. They couldn't move, even a single step, they were all petrified and…… a very loud scream was heard after that.

All of them were dead.

All that's left in the village was Yuki, standing right in the middle, as the rain started to fall…

"They're all gone and it's because of me…This is all my fault! I couldn't do anything! This is…this is…this isn't supposed to happen! Nooo… …!"

Yuki blamed herself and as for now, all she could do is cry in the middle of the cold, rainy night…

The next day, the sun shined so brightly, birds were chirping happily but as for Yuki it's the exact opposite. All she could see is darkness. Yuki changed after that incident. The happy and cheerful red-headed girl turned into a heartless and cold-hearted girl.

Yuki buried the bodies of her parents including that of the people living there. Tears were falling down from her silver eyes. She grabbed the knife that was used by them man in killing her parents and kept it with her. She tore a piece of black cloth and wore it, hiding her face inside a hood.

"Everything's gone now…from now on, I'm all by myself, alone…" these words came out from the mouth of Yuki. Then, she left the village carrying with her not a basket prepared by her mother but the pain and suffering she encountered…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Here it is!!! Chapter three! Phew…it took me so long to finish this chapter. Anyways, I'm so glad that my exams are over. So damn tired of reading thick boring books and studying all night!

So this is it…I hope you like it.

Don't forget the review, okay?

Thank you so much people!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Bundle of Misfortune

Somewhere deep in the woods, three voices were talking…

"Hey, man! I'm hungry! Let's stop by for a moment and eat something."

"You know what you're always complaining! Would you shut up?!"

"Yeah, why won't we rest even just for a few minutes, I'm also tired of walking."

"Okay! Okay! But after this, we'll continue our work."

In the middle of nowhere, Yuki was muttering to herself, "I'm so hungry…I must eat something…"

That's when Yuki heard the three voices. She went closer to where the voices are and found three men. Judging from what they look, Yuki conclude that they are travelers from the south.

The red-headed girl sneaked from behind the bushes unnoticed. She grabbed the bag of one of the travelers and find some food. As she was busy doing something, she noticed a big silhouette of a person on the ground and when she turned, she stared at the man with her silver eyes.

"And who might you be?" the man asked.

"What are you doing with my belongings you stupid strange piece of scumbag?!"

The man was furious and held Yuki with his two arms.

"Hey! What have you got there?" the other two asked.

"I don't know about this kid but this kid stole my bag and now I'm gonna make him pay for this!"

When the man pulled Yuki's black cloak, they were surprised 'cause they found out that the piece of scumbag was a pretty girl after all.

"Whaaat?! You're a girl?! The two of you, look at what we've got here. This is definitely a blessing from the heavens above." he shouted.

The red-headed girl took out her knife and stabbed the man to death.

The other two men were very scared and began to run…

"Look at those ghastly red eyes!"

"So much for a pretty girl! Let's get out of here!"

"She's a monster I tell you! I don't wanna die! RUN!"

but…it was too late. Yuki was so quick and she killed them.

Yuki started to notice the changes of herself, she discovered that she can do a lot of things that a normal human being can't though she's got no idea on why and how.

At that time, Yuki continued to search for food in their bags and luckily, she found some and ate all of it.

Night came…

The red-headed girl fell asleep…

In the middle of the night a sound of a gun shot woke up the entire forest. Yuki opened her eyes and stood up and went to find out about the gun shot. Suddenly, Yuki felt something peculiar. A strong aura was coming from inside of her body. Yuki felt weak and she was losing herself.

From a mere distance, she saw a shadow of a man carrying a pistol so she followed him from behind.

"I've got to go back to the palace right away or they won't let me in. That idiot! Why did it turned out like this?!"

Yuki heard the man murmuring something.

In just a short time, they arrived and surprisingly it was the Empire of the West. The man approached the gates of the fortress and two guards stood stiffly.

"Mogi-san, it's very late now. Where have you been? What took you so long?"

"The emperor has been waiting for your arrival, sir."

"Those peasants are so hard to deal with. They just don't understand. So, I changed the plan and fortunately it turned out just as I expected. Let's head in now."

"Yes, sir! We'll accompany you then to his Majesty."

Yuki peeked at them but then, she could feel the strange sensation again and slowly losing her consciousness, she accidentally stepped on a branch on the ground and it alerted the guards.

"Mogi-san! You've been followed!"

"Huh? What did you say?!"

Yuki was about to collapse but then the guards captured her.

"Do you know this girl, Mogi-san?"

"No, I don't know her. Where'd she come from? I didn't notice her following me."

"Oi, kid who are you? Why are you following Mogi-san?"

Yuki didn't say a word. She was in pain that time. She could feel the strong aura from inside her consuming her energy bit by bit.

"Sir, this kid won't say a word."

"Just put her in the dungeon then. We'll ask her tomorrow."

"Yes, sir!"

The two guards seized Yuki and locked her in the dungeon.

The red-headed girl fainted…

The next day, Yuki woke up and the strange feeling was gone. She has no idea why she was there. She couldn't remember a thing.

"Why am I here? What happened? What kind of place is this? I need to get out...but how?!"

When she grabbed the metal bars, she was startled. The bars melted. Astounded of what she just did, she immediately looked for the exit. So, she ran towards the door at the corner.

"How did that happen? What's going on with me?"

When she was about to open the door, a person from the other side held the knob first. The door opened…

There were six of them. Four guards, Mogi-san and the emperor.

"You…how did you…ma…manage to get out?!"

"That is the kid I've been talking to you Your Majesty. She followed me last night from the forest up to here. What are we gonna do to her?"

"This little girl has witnessed so many things. We can't afford to keep her."

"Well then, guards send her to the execution place. From there on, you know what to do."

"Yes, as you wish Your Majesty."

Yuki was overloaded with so many mixed emotions. She doesn't know what to do. Again, Yuki lost herself…and gaped at them with those red bloody eyes.

"Hahaha…Do you think you can kill me that easily? What are you? Idiots?!"

"Your Majesty, you must go now! She's dangerous!"

"What the hell is she?!"

Yuki grabbed her knife…

"Do you think I'll let you escape. You'll all die here!!!"

"Mogi-san , Your Majesty, RUN!!!"

* * *

Author's Notes: This chapter's brutal… But this will get more exciting on the next chapters. I guess it's still a long way to go before she can enter the school of otome since she's still a child here.

The next chapter will be about Yuki on with her new-found friend and master.

Well, stay tuned on the next chapter.


End file.
